


Barisi Twitter AU

by astroquality



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, Crack Treated Seriously, Embarrassment, Fluff, Lawyer Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., M/M, Pre-Relationship, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroquality/pseuds/astroquality
Summary: I'm so sorry this is so cracked out. Rafael did not kill a baby, he just left the DA's office! He and Sonny had never met before then!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/gifts).

> Shout out to kat for this, this idea came from her!!!

10/10/19

Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd  
1st day at the DA's office went well lmao🤩

Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd  
bruh who the fuck is Rafael Barba?🗿

Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd  
i have a crush 🤡

10/11/19

Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd  
guess who i saw at the DA's office? 

Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd  
don't answer. it was Rafael Barba. that man is THICC. im crying in my office right now. this es tew much 4 me. 

Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd  
Amanda told me they used to work together before i came along. 🗿🗿🗿i whole ass missed out on my future husband. TEW MUCH!! 🤡🤡🤡


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of Sonny being a fool.

10/11/19

Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd  
I bumped into the god that is Rafael Barba at starbucks. He's so smart and handsome. I need to bake. I'm so stressed. 

Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd  
HE INVITED ME FOR DRINKS. TEW MUCH!!! 

10/12/19

Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd  
I'm so fucking hungover, this ain't funny🤡🤡🤡

Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd  
I have a day off so I'm gonna CRY ABOUT RAFAEL BARBA AND HIS GODLIKE ASS. 

Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd  
For real I'm gonna try to hang out with Amanda. 🗿

Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd  
Hey @mandapanda,,,,, hang out with me you bitch. 

Amanda🌟 @mandapanda  
ask nicely you slut. 

Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd  
pwease hang out wit me uwu? 

Amanda🌟 @mandapanda  
ew no you weirdo

Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd  
NO NO NO please just hang out with me. 

Amanda🌟 @mandapanda  
Fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi  
Wattpad:peach_tracie


	3. Chapter 3

10/12/19

Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd   
Bro tell me why Rafael Barba is the mothafuckin hot piece of meat who had my office before me and no one fuckin' told me. y'all just had to let me be a fool!!! 

Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd  
Bro i am literally crushing on this god like man and im a mere lawyer. 😗

Rafael🌙 @rafayell  
Okay, this hot piece of man took my office in the DA's office. So, as you do, I asked him out for drinks. To be frank, he got wasted. 

Rafael🌙 @rafayell  
Anyways, I start my new acting job today!   
⬇  
Liv🌺 @oliveb  
!!!!!! Congratulations Rafa! 😘😘  
⬇  
Rafael🌙 @rafayell   
Thank you Liv❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi  
Wattpad: peach_tracie


	4. Chapter 4

10/13/19

Rafael🌙 @rafayell  
when your acting gig gets canceled! 

Rafael🌙 @rafayell  
We're back on the hunt for a job! 

Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd  
TW // HORNY WHITE MAN 

bro i want R***** B**** to top me. 

Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd  
I'm so sorry for my actions, they disgust me. 

Jk no they don't. 

Amanda🌟 @mandapanda  
Hey @sonnyd, chill your boner for one second. I'm begging you.   
⬇  
Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd  
😶😶😶😶😶😶


	5. Chapter 5

10/14/19

Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd  
Not to be super dark or anything but I was assaulted lol.   
⬇  
Amanda🌟 @mandapanda   
exCUSE ME. Dominick Carisi. You come down to the station right now.   
⬇  
Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd  
But like what's gonna happen Manda? It doesn't really matter, I was beat up because I'm gay. I'm just gonna be the laughing stock of the NYPD and The DA's office.   
⬇  
Amanda🌟 @mandapanda   
No. This is a SVU case now. I need you to come in.   
⬇  
Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd   
Fine. Don't fucking hastle me. 

Rafael🌙 @rafayell  
Okay, so acting didn't work out, so we are working in a criminal law firm. Counter intuitive if you ask me but k.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi  
Wattpad: peach_tracie


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny crutches himself into the precinct, trying to keep a smile on his face. It immediately falters when Amanda walks up to him. Her eyebrows furrow at the sight of Sonny. His eye's black and lip split, not to mention the brace on his right knee. 

"Hey Sonny. Cap said she's gonna talk to you." She quirks a smile. 

He nods and follows Amanda into Caps office. 

"Hey Cap." 

Liv looks up, cocking half a smile. "It's Liv to you Sonny." 

Sonny smiles and sits down with a bit of difficulty. 

"So, tell me what happened." 

"I was just walkin' home and this guy taps my shoulder and he basically just beats the shit outta me. Called me lots of slurs. Broke my knee," he gestures to his face. "split my lip, bruised up my eye. I got a fractured rib too." 

Liv sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "This is really bad Sonny."

Sonny raised his eyebrow in lieu of a "I know right." 

"We'll start an investigation into it, until then, stay safe, please." 

"You got it Liv."


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd   
okay but whole ass, im like in love with Rafael Barba.

Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd  
he's so fuckin handsome and so he was so nice when he went for drinks. god his fucking smile is so beautiful. 

Amanda🌟 @mandapanda   
God someone set Sonny up with Rafael. it's very cute but very annoying.   
⬇  
Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd   
Okay but that'd be a god send.   
⬇  
Amanda🌟 @mandapanda  
Just ask him out Sonny, he's interested!   
⬇  
Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd  
I'll try, no guarantee tho. im like still trying to heal. oop🤡  
⬇  
Amanda🌟 @mandapanda  
I get it, but, Rafael would make you real happy. You're so obviously in love  
⬇  
Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd  
😳you caught me. 😳😳😳


	8. Chapter 8

Rafael🌙 @rafayell  
So we got our first case. Oop. I'm prosecuting for one ADA Dominick Carisi. There's no words.  
⬇  
Olivia🌺 @oliveb  
Any conflict of interest Rafa?  
⬇  
Rafael🌙 @rafayell  
No, none at all, I've met him before, it's not like I know him.

Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd  
The DA's office assigned me a random prosecutor because I'm taking my shit to court. Y'all wanna fucking guess who the DA's office assigned to me?!  
⬇  
Amanda🌟 @mandapanda  
BITCH NO WAY.  
⬇  
Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd  
bitch yes. they assigned me Rafael Barba.  
⬇  
Amanda🌟 @mandapanda  
bitch you have to be kidding me. I haven't seen that bitch in forever. 

Sonny🏳🌈 @sonnyd  
this is so ridiculous I'm seriously gonna cry. 

Rafael🌙 @rafayell  
I'm kinda nervous. I'm good at what I do though, I'll get him justice, and I'll stay professional while doing it.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonny crutches himself into the precinct, meeting with Fin halfway. 

"What's up Sarge?" he smiles, making Fin grin back at him. 

"Barba just got here, so we're gonna go step by step through the assault, we're gonna get a sketch done, and fill you in on what we got from the scene." 

"Got it, let's do it." He lets Fin go first, following him slowly. 

"Hey Sonny, this is Rafael Barba, your lawyer for this case." Liv says, motioning to the shorter lawyer. 

"Nice to meet you again Dominick." Rafael smiles, opting to not try to shake the mans hand. 

"The same to you Rafael." he crutches to sit down, when he does, offering his hand for the man to shake. 

Amanda crosses her arms, smirking devilishly as she sees Sonny's cheeks tinge with pink blush as he interacts with his crush. 

"Okay, so let's go over what happened step by step." Liv says, pulling out a notepad. 

"Okay, so, I was walkin' down 5th, to my apartment, and the dude, he taps me on the shoulder. So I turn around and he punches me, like straight in the face. I go down and he just beats me. All while calling me gay slurs. He said that homo's like me shouldn't be ADA's." 

The squad gulps at him saying that. Rafael nods, sitting down, lacing his fingers together. 

"Okay, now tell us what he looks like." Amanda says, standing next to Sonny. 

"He was real buff, white, light brown, long hair. He was wearin' all black." 

"How'd you get to the hospital Sonny?" Fin asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"Some guys scared the dude off and called for help. At least that's what I was told, I passed out right as he ran off." 

"Fuck man." Amanda mumbles, trying to work her way through this. 

"So, I don't need to explain the legal process with you, I believe you should have that down, but the charges we're going to press, when they catch this guy, are going to be physical assault, aggravated assault, and hate crime." Rafael explains. 

Sonny nods and sighs, "Well, I'm due in for work, I gotta go." 

"Okay Sonny, I'll probably send Rollins over at your lunch to explain what we got at the scene." Liv smiles, patting his shoulder. 

"Mhm, I'll be waiting." he smiles and stands up, grabbing his crutches. 

Sonny gets to the precinct floor and takes a breather. Rafael walks up to him, his expensive shoes clicking against the floor. 

"Let me walk you out Dominick."

Sonny smiles "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi  
Wattpad: peach_tracie


End file.
